Dearly Beloved
by YaoiSasuNaruFreak
Summary: (BEING REWRITTEN) Sasuke and Naruto were past lovers, But when Sasuke was put into a deep sleep by a witch, All of Naruto's Memories about them were erased. Now two thousand years later Sasuke finally wakes up from his deep sleep and searches for his beloved blond haired lover. And he will do anything to get him back and make him his.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm new here so please be nice to me. This my first ever SasuNaru story so please don't judge me.  
**

**Warnings- Yaoi (Boy/Boy action) Violence, Bad language and Future lemons.**

**Summary- Sasuke and Naruto were past lovers, But when Sasuke was put into a deep sleep by a witch and All of Naruto's Memories about them were erased. Now two thousand years later Sasuke finally wakes up from his deep sleep and searches for his beloved blond haired lover. And he will do anything to get him back and make him his.**

* * *

**_Dearly Beloved_**

_**By YaoiSasuNaruFreak**_

_**~Prologue~**_

Have you ever fell love with someone that you can't stand being away from them for too long? Does it hurt you when your away from them? All you want them to do is for them to hold you tight in their arms.  
You feel safe whenever you with them. You trust them with your life.  
Whenever you get into fights you forgive them not that long after, you just can't stand thinking about living your life without them.  
You love them to much to let them go.

_"Promise me that no matter what happens we will always be together." _  
The blond haired boy smiled as he held his fox plushy to his chest. His bright blue eyes were full of happiness and Love. Ever since His Raven haired lover entered his life, he has been happy.  
Before he met The raven His life was like a living nightmare.  
His Adopted father would always abused him, just because he was one of those half species. A half Vampire half Human.  
Half Vampires are hated by many. Both by humans and Vampires.  
Yet The Raven loved him.  
Naruto closed his tired eyes and hugged his plushy tighter. He was so happy with the raven. He feels so safe with him and he can't stand it when He is away.  
But He could live with it because he knows that He would always come back to him.  
_**Creak.**_  
The bedroom door creaked as it was pushed open.  
Naruto turned over and looked over at the door to see his Raven haired Lover.  
A huge grin appeared on his face before he jumped off from the King size bed and jumped into his lovers open arms.  
"Geez dobe I was only gone for two hours and you miss me this much?" The Raven chuckled as he held the Blond tightly to his chest.  
The blond pouted cutely. "I told you to stop calling me that Teme, I'm Not a dobe." He said.  
The raven smirked in reply and leaned down to the Blond's neck.  
He nipped the soft tan skin on the blond's neck earning him a soft moan from him.  
"S-Sasuke-Kun." Naruto whimpered.  
The Raven haired vampire known as Sasuke let out a soft growl and nipped a little harder at the Blond's neck. Drawing a small amount of blood. He licked up the small droplets of blood off from the tan sensitive skin and pulled away.  
"I love you."  
The blond ginned brightly and went up on his tippy toes. He pressed his lips softly against the Ravens before he pulled away.  
"I love you too Sasu." He said.  
Sasuke smiled softly at the blond. "let's go to bed, It's getting late." He said.  
Naruto nodded in agreement and pulled Sasuke to the bed.  
Sasuke never really liked to sleep on Beds, but He didn't want to go to sleep without the blond next to him. So he agreed with it for the time being.  
Once they were laying down on the bed, Naruto pulled the covers up over them both. He then rested his head on the raven's chest as he curled his legs up.  
"Good night Sasuke, Love you." He said softly before he closed his eyes and went to sleep a few moments later.  
Sasuke smiled at his cute blond.  
"Goodnight Naru-Chan." He said.

* * *

_**Crash!**  
_Naruto woke up with a startled look on his face. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
He looked around the dark room and noted that Sasuke was not anywhere to be seen. His eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and worry.  
As he slowly got off from the bed there was another loud crash coming from downstairs. Being slightly curious Naruto decided to go and check it out.  
He walked over to the door and opened it quietly. He soundlessly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
He shivered when his bare feet hit the cold floor of the mansion.  
He hugged his fox plushy into his chest as he slowly walked down the dark hallway of the Mansion.  
The crashes got louder and louder with each step he took.  
His blue eyes held a small amount of fear in them as he reached the end of the hallway. He looked over the stairwell railing and saw a small light shining on the floor. He quickly went down the stairs without a sound and stopped once he reached the door that the light was coming form.

"Get out of my house you filthy witch."  
He heard Sasuke growl from the other side of the door followed by another loud crash.  
Naruto swallowed the forming lump in his throat and slowly reached for the door knob. Once he had it in his small tan hand he turned it and opened the door slowly.  
A small gasp came from his mouth as he watched the scene in front of him.  
The room was a total mess, nothing was in its right place anymore. Everything in that room was now destroyed. With small steps he slowly walked into the room to only hiss in pain when a sharp pain went through his body.  
"Naruto get out of here! Its not safe in here!" Sasuke's voice shouted to him.  
He wanted to follow Sasuke's orders, but he couldn't. The pain was shooting through him making him stay put.  
Naruto slowly looked up and saw a green skinned big nosed ugly looking witch floating right over Sasuke.  
"All you Uchiha's are the same. You all think you are high and mighty when your just a dog with your tail between your legs! You Can't defeat me! I am a witch and I can easily burn you alive if I want to" The Witch said with a cruel laugh.  
A shiver went up Naruto's spine when The witch turned it's red eyes toward him.  
A evil grin appeared on her face.  
"Well, well, well who do we have here? A half Vampire perhaps?" She asked as she floated over to him on her broom.  
"Keep your filthy hands off from him you Witch!" Sasuke growled as he got up from the floor.  
The witch made a displeased sound as she turned to face the young Uchiha Vampire.  
"Your really getting on my last nerve you Brat. I was planning on killing you, but considering your lover is here with us I think I'll have some fun with you." She said.  
Before Naruto or Sasuke could react a bright blue light surround Naruto's body sending powerful shock waves through his whole body causing Him to scream out in pain.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he rushed toward him, But a force of power send him back flying into a black Coffin. Which was definitely not his.  
"All my life I have only killed and Tortured Vampire couples, but with you two I have a new plan." The witch laughed just as the blue light surrounded Naruto faded away.  
His normally bright blue eyes were now dull and dead. His body went limp as he fell forward. But an invisible force caught the blond before he could hit the floor.  
"Naruto! What did you do to him you bitch!" Sasuke growled as he struggled against the Witch's magic that held him in place inside of the coffin.  
"Do not worry I didn't kill the Innocent Child, I simply gave him a little gift. Now if you excuse me Uchiha I have somethings that I need to take care of before the next full moon arrives." She said as Naruto's limp body was lifted up into the air.  
Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but a sudden tiredness took over him.  
He watched through his sleepy eyes as The witch disappeared with his beloved blond haired lover.  
He felt his eyes droop as the lid of the witch's coffin slowly closed.  
_Naruto._  
Was his last thought before he let the sleep overtake his body.

* * *

**A/N: There! Done with the Prologue of the story! Sorry if It sucked or if it was to boring for any of your tastes. Like I said I'm new here as well with writing A sasuke/Naruto story. Sorry for any errors in here. I hope you like my first story! If you do please Favorite, follow and review!**

**Naruto is a half vampire who is the age of 15 right now. His life span is the same as normal Vampires. He can lives for millions of years unless he is killed.**  
**Sasuke is a full Vampire who is the age of 17 in here.**

**Hope that helped if any of you were confused.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I just posted this story only a few hours ago and I already have people enjoying my story! Wow I'm so happy! Thank you so much for giving me a chance!**

**Flourish-Floret:Thank you for your review! I'm really happy that you enjoyed the prologue for this story. I'm not sure how this story will turn out It may be boring and it may not be. I have no clue. I have a really bad time at coming up with ideas for stories. I just hope that I can finish this story, I hate abandoning things without a great reason for it. Away thank you for the review! :)**

* * *

_**Dearly Beloved  
By YaoiSasuNaruFreak**_  
_**~Chapter 1~**_

Have you ever hated someone really bad that you imagined yourself killing that person over and over in your mind? If you have than welcome to the club because you're not the only one who imagines that.  
Naruto Uzumaki imagines himself killing a certain pink haired slut over and over again.  
She is so fucking annoying to him, She always picks on him just because he is different from everyone else. Because he's not one of the popular kids in school.  
Who is this Pink haired slut he is speaking of? Well he talking about none other than Sakura Haruno. The number one slut in the school. She always wears these short skirts that shows her black thong underneath it, she wears these tops that are supposed to push your breast up so they seem bigger. But for her she doesn't even have anything to show off.  
She was flat as a board literally, same with her ass. Well you can't even say that for her because she doesn't even have one of those either.  
God Naruto hated people like that.  
Naruto shook his head as if he was trying to clear his mind. Some parts of his golden blond hair fell over his eyes giving him a childish look.  
He was sitting in the back of his math class waiting for his math teacher to come. He was Fifteen minutes late like he always is.  
"Oh God! Right there! Hit it again! AH!"  
Naruto's face scrunched up as he heard **_HER_** voice scream out in pleasure as she rode one of the male students.  
He mentally gagged at the sound of it.  
_She sounds like a fucking dying animal. How the hell does she get away with having Sex during school? __**MORE IMPORTANTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING CLASS!**_ He thought as his stomach twisted in unpleasant ways.  
"I-I'm cumming! _**AHH!"**_  
Naruto suddenly shot up from his seat and rushed out of the classroom to the nearest bathroom.  
He couldn't take it anymore.  
He rushed into the boys bathroom and went into one of the open stalls. He locked it and fell onto his knees facing the toilet. He quickly took off his black uniform jacket and put it his lap along with his red tie.  
He didn't want to get his vomit on them.  
He held onto the toilet seat tightly until his figures turn a pale white color as his breakfast came up and into the Toilet bowl under him. After a few moments he moved away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He made a face and gagged. He hated the after taste of his barf.  
He quickly put on his jacket and tie before he opened unlocked and opened the stall to only come face to face with on of the school bullies.  
Without any warning a powerful hit was delivered to his gut causing him to let out a pained noise and fall to the ground with a thud.  
"That's what you get for listening you fucking whore." The boy hissed before he delivered a kick in Naruto's shoulder.  
Naruto gritted his teeth as he took the powerful blows from the bully.  
"Next time don't listen to something personal." The brunet hissed before he walked out of the bathroom leaving a trembling and bleeding Naruto on the bathroom floor.  
"How can having Sex in the classroom be something personal?" He asked himself as he pushed himself up to sit on his knees.  
Just then the Bathroom door opened.  
"Holy shit Naruto! You alright bro who did this to you?" A voice shouted.  
Naruto looked up and stared his best friend Kiba Inuzaka.  
"How should I know? It was one of Haruno's Sex toys. He said that I shouldn't listen in on something that is 'personal' But I don't think that Having Sex in Class in personal." He wheezed.  
The brunet named Kiba shook his head with a sad smile. "You never get a break do you?" He asked softly.  
Naruto grunted. "Seems not, Could you do me a favor and help me to the Nurse's office? My gut is kind of sore from that Bastard's punch." He said.  
Kiba grinned and walked over to the Blond. He knelt on one of his knees and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist then used his free hand to hold onto Naruto's arm that was wrapped around his neck. He then slowly stood up.  
Naruto hissed out in pain.  
"Shit it hurts to stand up straight." He said curling back up slightly so he didn't feel the pain in his gut.  
"Do you need Kiba-Kun to carry little Naru-Chan on his back?" Kiba teased.  
Naruto sent a glare at his brown haired friend.  
"Shut up Dog breath I don't need you babying me now. I'm in a pissy mood today and It's all Haruno's fault. God I wish that she would just drown in something or choke on one of her toy's cum." He growled.  
Kiba made a sound.  
"Damn Man you must be in a crappy mood, you never use dirty words like that." He mumbled.  
Naruto hummed in understanding. "Just hurry it up Dog Breath before you make me go on one of my rampages." He said softly.  
Kiba paled slightly and looked down at his now sleeping blond haired friend. He frowned and slowly shifted Naruto. He then picked the blond up bridal style.  
_Man Naruto I wish I could do something more to help you out, especially at home. But you don't want me to get involved with your home life as well. I just wish that you grow out of your shell and stand up for yourself instead of taking all this abuse from the people around you._  
He thought as he slowly made his way to the Nurses office, making sure that he didn't hurt the blond anymore then he already was.

* * *

Onyx eyes slowly fluttered opened and he was met with total darkness. The onyx eyed 19 year old slowly turn his head to the right for it only to hit something wooden.  
Onyx eyes blinked lazily before his eyes focused.  
Now he remembered! That damn witch locked him in this coffin! She had also taken Naruto away from him!  
Onyx eyes flashed blood red and with all his strength he kicked the lid of the coffin off. The lid smashed into the wall on the other side of the room with a huge thud.  
The Raven let his arms fall to his sides as he walked out of the coffin. His muscles were sore and his legs were slightly wobbly. Cold emotionless onyx eyes glanced around the area.  
He sighed as he ran one of his pale hands through his black hair.  
The room that he was in was a total mess. Broken objects were scattered all across the floor, dust and cobwebs were covering mostly everything in the room and probably in the rest of them as well.  
Sasuke shook his head as he pitched the bridge of his nose in distaste.  
The house wasn't the important thing at the moment. He needs to find Naruto quickly and see if he's alright, but he has no clue where he would be or if he's even alive.  
No.  
He won't think that way. Of Course his Naruto was alive! He promised Sasuke that no matter what happens they would always be together until the end. Naruto never broke one of his promises.  
Never ever.  
Sasuke walked across the room over to his window. He hooked on of his fingers around the red dusty curtain and pulled it back slowly. The room filled with bright shining sunlight from the outside.  
Sasuke growled. He never really cared for the sunlight, but he was use to it since Naruto never liked it dark for some reason.  
Sasuke frowned as his hand grabbed something that was hanging from his neck. He looked down at it and smiled softly.  
It was a fox pendent.  
Naruto had gotten it for him on his birthday.  
_I'll find you My sweet innocent Naru-Chan. Just hang in there for a little while longer. I won't take long. Just please...Please be alright._

* * *

**A/N: Alright that is it for the first chapter of Dearly beloved! I'm so happy that I have people enjoying this! When I posted this I thought that I wouldn't get any reviews for it, but I got One and I'm super happy! Those who added this story as your favorite or if you follow this story can you please drop a review in the review box? I'm sorry If I'm sounding greedy or anything like that I'm just really curious on how you guys like my story. I mean this is my first story that I ever wrote so of course I'm going to be curious on how people react to it!  
Sorry If there is any errors in here. My computer tends to erase or add words that aren't suppose to be there.  
Hope you enjoyed my story so far!**

**Naruto is Now 17 And Sasuke is now 19.**  
**Vampire and Half Vampire only age once everything thousand years.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I forgot to put the warnings in the last chapter...Oh well This is A rated M story so I think that you all know what to except in this I also forgot to do the Declaimer so...**

**_Declaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters I only own the plot._**

**_Warnings- Yaoi (Boy/Boy) Bad language, Violence and Future lemons._**

**Also before I forget I would like to thank you all who had reviewed my story. I'm really happy that you are enjoying this so far:**  
**xdevil-childx**  
**KyouyaxCloud**  
**Flourish-Floret**  
**JaylaXx**  
**Pleasant Reveries**  
**Again thank you for the reviews!^^**

* * *

_**Dearly Beloved.**_

_** By YaoiSasuNaruFreak**_

_**~Chapter** **2.~**_

**(Dream state)**

_Something was chasing him, he didn't know what, but he could hear the heavy breathing behind him. He could hear the sound of medal scratching against the walls, floors, wherever he was running in._  
_Naruto's eyes darted around trying to find something that could lead him to safety or at least something that could protect him from whatever was chasing him. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of Naruto's face, disappearing when it hit the collar of his school jacket._  
_His heart was pounding against his chest and he was sure if it would pound any harder it would explode. His breaths were quick and short as he ran aimlessly. He had no clue what he was running from or where he was running to because he was surrounded in darkness, he couldn't see anything._  
_Suddenly Naruto tripped over something that was in front of him. He let out a loud yelp as he hit the colorless ground, knocking the air out of his lungs when he landed._  
_"You escaped from me once, I won't let you escape you from me again, Your mine and only mine. If that stupid Uchiha try to take you from me again I will kill him, you wouldn't like that would you Naruto?" A sick dark voice asked him._  
_Naruto pushed himself up to his knees, so he could sit on them. "What are you talking about? Who are you? Who is this Uchiha person?" He asked out in confusion._  
_Who was this Uchiha that the voice speak of?_  
_The voice snorted. "You don't remember? Well I can't really blame you if you don't you haven't seen him for two thousand years." It said._  
_Naruto's eyebrows furrowed._  
_Two thousand years? How is that even possible?_  
_"What do you mean by that?" He asked._  
_The voice sighed. "You will soon fine out the truth, for now your memory will just have to keep what the witch let you." It said before it went completely silent._  
_Naruto got up to his feet._  
_"Hey! I'm not done with you! Tell me who this Uchiha person is! What do you mean by what the Witch let me keep? Hey!" He shouted out, but he got no reply._  
_Suddenly there was a bright light that came from behind him._  
_Without thinking he shot around ._  
_There stood a tall pale young man who had short raven hair that was oddly styled into a chicken butt, his eyes were dark and mysterious, his pale skin was so pale that he swore he could see it sparkle somewhat in the light. He had on what seemed like a suit. As he looked over the man something caught his eye._  
_His blue eyes shot up to the man's neck, or should he say what was around the man's neck._  
_A small pendent of a fox hung loosely off from a golden chain. _  
_Naruto's eyes widen in both shock and realization._  
_'I seen that Pendent before! I saw it in one of my dreams...I...I bought it because I thought that...' His thoughts were cut off by a shock wave of pain going through his whole body._  
_Naruto gripped his head in his hands and fell down to his knees as the young raven haired man smiled at him. The unknown man walked over to Naruto and stopped in front of him._  
_"Naruto My love, I shall see you soon. And When I do I promise you that I will never let you go." He said softly as he got down to his knees, kneeling down right in front of the blond._  
_Naruto looked up into those dark mysterious eyes, and slowly felt himself being drawn in. Without him wanting to, he leaned up, toward the Raven's face._  
_The man smiled and leaned down, connecting their lips in a soft gentle kiss. well Naruto didn't really count that as a kiss, it was more like a brush of the lips._  
_'What am I doing? Why do I feel connected to this man? Ugh This is to confusing, My head is hurting like a bitch now.' He thought as the Man pulled away from him._  
_Naruto stared up at the man as he stood up._  
_"I will find you soon my love and when I do we will be together forever. But for now Love, I say my farewell." The man said as he slowly stared to fade away into the darkness.  
_

_**End of Dream state.  
**_

* * *

Naruto shot up from his sleep with a small cry of surprise. His eyes wide and wild, sweat dripping down his face from his hair and his skin slightly pale.  
"Whoa there Bro! You alright, Take it easy you have a nasty bruise from that jerk face who punched you." A voice said.  
Naruto turned his head and saw Kiba.  
Naruto let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He froze when he felt that it soaking wet. 'Holy shit did I really sweat that much in my dream?' He thought to himself.  
"Your probably wondering why your hair is so wet right, well you see The nurse told me that I should give you some water because you had a slight fever when you were sleeping. and when I was about to give you some, But then a random kid ran into the room, knocking into me causing me to dump all the water onto you." He Kiba said.  
Naruto slowly let his hand drop out of his hair and land on his lap. His wet bangs covering his eyes as a dark aura surrounded his body. Kiba gulped and backed up a few steps.  
"H-Hey it's not my fault that the idiot ran into me! So please spare me from your wrath I really don't want any broken bones at the moment since I'm going on a date with Hinata later after school." He said quickly.  
Naruto's deadly aura went away slowly, but if you look very closely you could still see some around him.  
"Your going on a date with Hinata-san eh?" He asked in his softly yet deadly tone. Causing shivers to go up and down Kiba's spine.  
"Y-Yeah."  
Naruto slowly got up from the bed and reached over to Kiba. Kiba bit his lower lip nervously as his eyes stared at Naruto in both wonder and fear.  
Naruto then wrapped his arm around Kiba's neck and grinned his blue eyes shining.  
"Glad to hear that you finally grew some balls to ask her out man." He said.  
Kiba blinked stupidly at his blond haired friend before laughing nervously.  
"Y-Yeah.." he said.  
"Well I feel better now so I'm heading off to Whatever class I have now. so see ya Dog breath." He said with a smile before he went over to the door. He opened it up and walked out leaving a dumbfounded Kiba.  
"Sometimes I wonder if your bipolar or something. Geez Sometimes I question our friendship." He said softly with a grin as he walked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Yay end of chapter two!  
now to let you all know I will not be able to update everyday. I can only update during the weekend considering I have school and my grades are terrible. I'm not a school person, I'm an anime person. I only do things if it's anime related. Lol.  
well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!  
please review! I want to know what things you like about it and the things you don't.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed so far. It makes me happy. Please keep on doing so!**

**Declaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, I only own the plot.**

**Warnings- you all should know by now so I'm not saying it anymore.**

**_Dearly beloved  
By YaoiSasuNaruFreak_**

_**~Chapter 3**_~

Sasuke sighed for the thousandth time that day. As you could clearly tell He was irritated, Pissed and...Well does he really have to tell you more on how he feels at the moment? You're a smart person so you can figure it out can't you?  
As Sasuke paced back and forth in his and Naruto's bedroom he didn't realize that someone or something was watching him. His onyx eyes were gazed over, he was in deep thought.  
**_Creak_**  
One of the floor boards creaked loudly, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. He shot around to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.  
"N-Naruto?" He asked.  
The owner of the blue eyes snorted. "Not even close Uchiha." A female voice answered.  
Sasuke stared blankly at the owner of the eyes before sighing. "What are you doing here Yamanaka?" He asked slightly annoyed.  
The said person slowly came out of the shadows and stood in front of him.  
A girl, perhaps a few years younger than himself stood there in a long white gown that had small blood stains here and there. The girl pouted before she smirked.  
"What's wrong Uchiha are you still mad at me for that? I thought that after all of this time you would at least forgive me." She said.  
The raven glared at her.  
"You almost killed Naruto. Why should I forgive you after all of those things you did to Naruto?" He hissed.  
She stared at him blankly before walking over to the bed.  
"Because I know where he is now." She said.  
Sasuke froze. His cold onyx eyes widen slightly as he stared at her.  
She knows where His Naruto was?  
His eyes narrowed at her. "What's the catch?" He asked.  
The blond girl raised a brow. "You have little trust in me don't you Uchiha? I feel so sad now, You know that's it's not polite to make girls cry?" She asked.  
He glared at her darkly, earning himself a small flinch from the blond who sat across from him.  
"With you Ino I could care less if I make you fucking cry or not. Your nothing but a stupid whore who is trying to get my attention when I'm already with someone. Now tell me, Where the hell is Naruto." He spat as his onyx eyes flashed blood red out of both Anger and hate.  
The girl sighed and shook her head.  
"Fine fine, You don't have to get snappy at me like that. Your Lover in a school called Konoha high school. He attends there. from what I heard by the kids who go there he is usually picked on or beaten by the popular posse." She said.  
A deep murderous growl came from the Raven.  
Who dares to hurt his sweet Naru-Chan? No one is allowed to touch him except him and only him! Naruto was his only and nobody else.  
Ino raised a brow.  
"Whoa there princess no need to throw a hissy fit, Naruto is completely fine, He has his Friends there to protect him." She said.  
Sasuke sighed.  
"How do you know all of this?" He asked slight curious.  
The blond shrugged. " I told you, I heard it from the students who go there, also I'm a teacher there. I teach one of his classes, but it seems that he hates me..." She trailed off when the Raven smirked at her.  
"Why wouldn't he hate you? I mean you did almost take me from him. I would hate you too if I was him." He said.  
She glared at him.  
"He stole what is mine away from me! I known you longer Sasuke! I had known you since we were kids! Your parents loved me! They even said that I would be a great wife for you! But No that little pest got in the way and ruined everything!" She shouted.  
Before She could react, Sasuke had his hand around her neck tightly with her body pressed against the wall.  
"If you ever insult or try to hurt My Mate ever again, I will kill you." He growled darkly.  
The blood scoffed.  
"Your mate? please you were to chicken to even ask him! That stupid Idiot will never have you now! He doesn't deserve you Sasuke! What did he ever do for you!?" She screamed.  
"He loved me for me, He didn't call me a monster like all the others."  
Ino froze. Her blue eyes slowly met with sad, worry and lonely onyx eyes. She bit her lower lip.  
"He...He really means a lot to you...don't he Sasuke?" She asked softly looking away from those eyes that held so much pain in them.  
The raven nodded and let go of her neck.  
"I love him so much, He was the first person who accepted me for myself. Of course we didn't get along at first, but in the end we were both in love so that was all that mattered then. But now...Now he's gone." He said softly bowing his head down.  
The blond's eyes widen in shock.  
The Great Uchiha Sasuke was showing emotions! Ino's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't like this Sasuke, He seems so weak and hopeless. She sighed as she shook her head.  
If Sasuke is happy with Naruto then she won't get in between the two of them.  
"If you truly love him that much...then let me help you get him back. I can do that much nee?" She asked.  
Sasuke looked up at her blankly before he slowly nodded.  
"You said that He was in one of your classes that you teach? Which one might that be?" He asked.  
Ino walked across the room back over to the window, which was open...how didn't he notice that?  
"He's in my English class, I took the day off because I needed to hunt for some blood...Hey shouldn't you eat something?" She asked.  
Sasuke shook his head.  
"No I'm not worried about food yet, I just want to get Naruto back, than I'll worry about food." He said.  
The blond shrugged.  
"If you say so then. I'll come back here before the school opens to take you there. I have Naruto in one of my morning classes so you will be able to see him right away." She said.  
Sasuke nodded in agreement. Just as Ino got ready to jump out of the window Sasuke called to her. She looked over at him in question.  
"Thank you." He said with a small smile.  
Her blue eyes widen in shock before they went back to their normal size. She nodded before she jumped out.  
Sasuke turned away from the window and sighed.  
A small smile appeared on his pale pink lips. He was going to see His Naru-Chan tomorrow and he couldn't wait. Suddenly a yawn pasted his lips.  
"Even though I slept for a long time, My body is still drained, I do not understand the logic in that." He said to himself. He slowly sat down on the bed and laid back. The bed felt so cold without his Blond laying next to him.  
"I can't wait to see you again My sweet Kitsune." He said softly before his eyes closed allowing himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Naruto blinked at his best friend in surprise. "What?" He asked.  
Kiba sighed. "You need to find yourself a girlfriend dude, Stop being a stick in the mud and have some fun for a change nee?" He said.  
Naruto shook his head. "I don't need a girlfriend nor do I want one. the girls here are not my type." He said with a frown. He wasn't a stick in the mud...was he?  
"Kiba's right Naruto, have some fun for a change. your always to serious or your to caught up in your reading." His other best friend Shikamaru Nara said.  
Naruto scoffed.  
"Your only agreeing with him because he bribes you with your killer puffs." He said.  
"Killer Puffs?" The lazy pineapple head asked in confusion.  
Naruto face palmed. "Your Damn cigarettes! I consider them Killer puffs!" He said.  
Shikamaru smiled slightly and shook his head. "Your such a drama queen Naruto." He said.  
Naruto pouted cutely as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You guys are no fair." He said in his best child like voice.  
Shikamaru and Kiba rolled their eyes as the others laughed at him.  
Naruto growled and glared at them, dropping his cute innocent act. "It's not funny you guys I'm serious!" He hissed.  
"Okay Okay, There is no need to get your Panties in a bunch." Kiba said.  
His best friends/friends were considered the freak group, since they decided to hang out with him. The members in the 'freak' group are Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara and Hinata.  
Naruto suddenly got up from his seat at the lunch table. **(I forgot to mention that they were in lunch now. Sorry for the confusion!)**  
"I'm going out to the roof to get some fresh air, I'll see you guys later." He said before walking away from the table Leaving his slightly worried friends behind. As he walked he didn't notice the big group of people following after him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay End of The third chapter! WOOH! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story so far. Please Continue of reviewing so I'll understand that you guys are enjoying this still.  
I gave Sasuke a bigger part in this chapter and introduced some other characters in the story. So yay Sasuke will be meeting His Naru-Chan in either that next chapter or chapter 5! Which ever one I pick!  
I think I said this in the last chapter, if so I'll tell you this again anyway. I probably won't be able to update until the weekend. considering how bad my grades are in school.  
But don't worry I won't forget about this story or you guys! I love this story to much to give up on it!  
So I'll try to update every weekend if I can! I promise!  
Hope you Enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I know that I said that I wouldn't be updating until the weekend, but Today I'm homework free since I did a team building thing at my school for the whole day. So yep here is the fourth Chapter, It may not be as good as the others because I am running on a dead Brain battery.**

**Declaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I only own the Plot.**

**Warnings-...violence.  
**

**_Dearly Beloved  
By YaoiSasuNaruFreak_**

**_~Chapter_** **4~**

For the past two years Sakura has had her eyes on A certain Blond in her class. No matter what she did she just couldn't get his attention and she was getting sick of it. He was pretty much the only boy she didn't get with her charms. But that doesn't stop her, she will get what she wants and when she does he'll be begging for more like all the others.  
Sakura smirked at the Blond who was sitting with his friends at the lunch table.  
Oh yes she will get him.  
"I know that look, what are you planning?" A voice asked her.  
She looked over to the right to see her best friend Tenten. Sakura's smirk widen as a mysterious glint shined in her eyes.  
"You know Naruto Uzuamki correct?" She asked.  
The brunet nodded slowly. "Yeah why do you ask...No...No way you can't be serious. Sakura you can't make him your new target." Tenten said in panic.  
The pink haired girl stared at her best friend in confusion. "Why not? I like a challenge." She said with furrowed eyebrows.  
TenTen bit her lower lip in hesitation. Should she tell her...No she can't. She wouldn't believe her away. "He's already in a relationship." She said quickly.  
Sakura raised a brow in question. "really? How come I never saw him with anyone then?" She asked.  
"His Girlfriend goes to a different school." She lied again.  
Sakura smirked. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Finder keepers losers snoozers." She said before she turned her attention back to the Blond haired boy.  
Tenten stared at Sakura in disbelief. _  
What a whore.  
_She thought angrily before she got up from her seat and walked away.  
Sakura paid no attention to the others around her. Her green eyes locked onto the blond as if he was her new prize. Which he was going to be when she catches him on her hook. Even if he hates her she will not stop until she gets what she wants.  
She will have sex with Naruto Uzumaki if it's the last thing she'll do.  
Just then Naruto got up from his seat from the lunch table and walked over to the exit.  
Sakura's smirk widen. This is her perfect chance.  
As she was about to get up and follow him, some guys across from the lunch room got up as well and followed him out shortly behind. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
Who were those people? And how come she didn't recognize any of them?  
"Something isn't right here. I better go tell the Principal." She said to herself before she got up from her seat and rushed out of the lunch room to her destination.

* * *

As Naruto walked down the empty hallway of the third floor of the school, he had this strange feeling. A bad feeling.  
He shook his head.  
"I'm just stressed out, no need to worry. Everything is fine." He told himself as he reached the door that went up to the roof. He slowly opened it. A cool blast of air hit him in the face, causing his hair to whip around dangerously. A small peaceful smile appeared on his face as he walked out onto the roof.  
He looked up at the sky to find not one cloud in the sky. His smile brightened. He loved these types of days. The type of days when the weather is perfect.  
He loved every second of it.  
He walked over to the edge of the school's roof and sat down, letting his legs dangle off from the building, gently kicking up and down as his hands rested on the ground behind him.  
_**Your In danger, be careful. I sense some unwelcome people coming up here. Their here for you so keep and eyes out and your ears open, they could be anywhere and they can strike at anytime.**_  
A voice whispered in his mind.  
Naruto blinked a few time in confusion.  
What was the voice just a moment ago?  
He shook his head and sighed. He must be really tired or something if he was hearing voices.  
"Well, well, well. look who we have here if it isn't little Naruto. My my you have grown since 9th grade. remember us?" A voice asked from behind.  
Naruto's head shot around to only be punched in the face. His eyes widen in both shock and fear as he fell forward, losing his balance where he sat. He yelped and at the last moment he shot around and grabbed onto the edge of the roof before he could fall to his death.  
He looked up to see Sai. The jackass who had jumped him in 9th grade along with his little posse.  
"Oh will you look at that, Naru-Chan seems to be in trouble. oh no what should we do? Why I know lets see how many hits I can get on you before you fall to your death." The pale 18 year old said with a cruel smile on his lips.  
Naruto's eyes widen as he watched on of the guys take out a baseball bat from out behind them.  
Sai took it in his hands and hit it against his hand smirking down at Naruto as he did.  
"By the time we get done with you...well lets just say that you won't see another day." He said.  
With each inch Sai came closer to Him, Naruto's heart rate increased.  
Sai raised the bat over his head and slammed it down onto Naruto's head. His eyes widen in pain. He bit his lower lip trying to keep in the scream that wanted to come out. But he will not give in to Sai. He won't show him that it hurts him.  
Sai glared at him. "What's wrong Uzumaki? To chicken to speak. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll stop." he said before he slammed the bat into Naruto's shoulder this time.  
Naruto's muscles tensed as he gripped onto the edge of the roof for dear life. He took all the blows that Sai and his friends threw at him, but within a few minutes the pain became unbearable. His head was killing him, he was sure he had a concussion of some sorts. His muscles were screaming out in pain, his fingers were turning purple from the iron grip he had on the roof to keep him from falling. He knew that if this kept up any longer he would probably die from either Sai smashing his skull in, or him falling to his death.  
"Stop it right there Sai!" A voice shouted.  
Sai and his posse shot around in shock.  
Principal Tsunade and Sakura stood there in the doorway.  
Naruto sighed in relief.  
Thank god for their timing.  
Tsunade glared at the boys darkly as she walked toward them. "Would you like to explain **WHY THE HELL IS ONE OF MY STUDENTS HANGING OFF FROM THE ROOF AND WHY YOUR BEATING HIM SENSELESSLY!**" She screamed out in rage.  
The said boys gulped nervously as they backed away from the Fuming Principal.  
The blond haired woman turned to Sakura. "Go help Naruto and take him to the nurse's office. I'll be in to check on him after I'm done With these pests." She said. Sakura nodded and rushed over toward the edge of the roof to Naruto.  
"You okay Naruto?" She asked softly as she held out one of her hands to him.  
Naruto looked up at her. "I got beaten senselessly by a bat while hanging off a three story building, do you honestly think that I'm okay?" He hissed as he took her hand with one of his.  
Sakura flinched slightly at the rude reply. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to start up a conversation with you." She said softly as she pulled him up half way before grabbing onto his other hand pulling him up all the way.  
Naruto sighed and sat on his knees. "Sorry for snapping at you...I'm just not in a good mood at the moment." He said.  
Who would be in a good mood after they nearly fell off a three story building and nearly got their head bashed in by a bat?  
Sakura nodded in understanding. "It's alright. Tsunade-Sama said to take you to the nurses office, she'll come in to check on you when she's finish with Sai and his friends." She said as she wrapped an arm around his waist.  
Naruto tensed at the contact, but he let her pull him up to his feet. He wrapped an arm around her neck and she held onto it with her free hand.  
"I know that you hate me, But I need to help you so can you push your hatred for me to the side for now so I can help you?" She asked as she slowly started to walk toward the exit of the roof.  
Naruto just nodded in reply, to tired and to sore to use his voice at the moment.  
Before they left the roof completely Tsunade stopped them.  
"Naruto I want to talk to you after you rest up a little. I need you to answer some important questions." She said.  
Naruto tensed up, but relaxed a few moments later.  
"Okay." he forced out.  
Tsunade smiled at him softly before she charged at Sai and his friends with a battle cry.  
Naruto's and Sakura's sweat dropped at that. Sakura smiled and before she turned them around and walked them out of the door slowly so Naruto could keep up with her.  
"Tsunade-Sama may be crazy and scary at times, but she is a great teacher and a great mother if I do say so myself." She said softly.  
Naruto lifted up his head and looked at her in question. "A mother?" He asked.  
Sakura nodded sadly. "Yeah. She's my adopted mother. She adopted me when I was seven years old. My parents were in a terrible car crash. It killed them both right when they made impact." She said.  
Naruto frowned and stared down at the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
Sakura laughed slightly and shook her head. "There is no need to be, It happens all the time all over the world. And plus My parents are in a better place now and I know that they are still with me." She said.  
Naruto gave a half smile. "Yeah I guess your right about that. To tell you the truth...I really don't know if I have parents or not...every time when I try to think of my past before I turned 16 its foggy. I can't remember anything...I can't even remember where I came from." He said as he bowed his head in shame.  
Why was he telling her this? He hated her. so why?  
She stared at him in both confusion and surprise. "So you lost your memory? do you at least know how you got here?" She asked.  
He shook his head.  
"No. Nothing." He said.  
Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Wow it must be scary. I mean you can't remember anything before your 16th birthday. If I were like you I would probably be insane by now."She said.  
Naruto Nodded. "I'm not insane yet, but you never know I might be later on in life if my memory doesn't return anytime soon. Plus it doesn't help when your hit in the head with a wooden bat a dozen times none stop." He said.  
Sakura bit her lower lip.  
Should she really be doing this? Helping him and being nice to him just for her to get into his pants? Now since she knows more about the Blond she doesn't really know anymore. She didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. No she can't do that to him, she won't allow herself too.

* * *

Finally they got to the nurse's office. It took them twenty minutes to get there because Naruto had to take short breaks in between the walk. Now Naruto was laying on the bed with Sakura sitting in a chair next to the bed. They were both smiling, laughing and enjoying each others company. To their surprise they had a lot of things in common. They like the same video games, the same type of music and some of the same types of foods.  
As they got to know each other better their opinion about each other started to fade away.  
As they talked they didn't notice that the door opened until they were rudely interrupted by a loud screaming Tsunade. They both jump at least a foot up into the air from shock and fear at the suddenly loud noise.  
Tsunade laughed at their reactions, but stopped when she saw Naruto wince in pain. She walked over to were Sakura was sitting and booty bumped her causing her to fall to the floor. Sakura glared up at Tsunade but the blond just smiled brightly at her and sat down in the chair.  
"How are you feeling Naruto? Any better?" She asked.  
Naruto shook his head holding his head in pain. "No my head is killing me." He said.  
Tsunade Looked down at Sakura. "There is a bottle of painkillers on the counter, go get them and take out two. Get a cup of water when you're at it will you please." She said.  
Sakura got up and glared at her. "What do I look like to you? your maid?" She growled.  
"No your my helper at the moment now go get the stuff before I turn you into my bitch." She said.  
Naruto snickered and Sakura huffed. She walked over to the counter and got the things that she was told to get. She then walked back over to Them and handed the two pills to Naruto along with the cup of water.  
He nodded in thanks and took them from her. He popped both of the pills into his mouth before swallowing them with his water.  
Tsunade took the empty cup from Naruto and placed it on the floor next to her. Sakura sat down on the floor not that far away from them.  
"Okay now since that is taken care of I would like to ask you some serious questions Naruto, You must answer all these question honestly Alright?" she asked.  
Naruto nodded slowly.  
She stared at him with a serious expression. "I heard from your friends that you have got beaten by The guys that are always around Sakura, either blaming you for Sakura not liking them anymore, or for you be listening in when Sakura and the boys are...'busy' is that true?" She asked.  
He nodded without hesitation.  
"Okay next question, I have noticed that you have limped in the morning for the past few days now. Do you have a parent or a guardian that hurts you at home?" She asked.  
Naruto hesitated.  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me Naruto, I am only trying to help you Naruto." She said.  
Naruto sighed. "Yes, My adopted father usually hurts me when he's either angry or when he gets back from the bar drunk. It usually happens only Two or three times a month because I'm usually lucky enough to be up in my room when that happens, but sometimes I'm not." He said.  
Tsunade nodded.  
"I thought so. Okay the last question. Why haven't you called the police on him?" She asked.  
Naruto bit his lip before shaking his head.  
"I...I don't know I guess I'm just scared. I don't want to do that because I don't want to be alone, I hate being alone." He said softly looking down at his lap.  
Tsunade smiled softly.  
"There is no need to be scared about being alone. You have your friends with you and you have me. Just remember that your never alone alright Naruto? So please call the police and tell them about your adopted father. If you don't I will call them myself and take you in under my care alright? do you understand that Naruto?" She asked.  
He nodded. "Loud and clear Ma'am." He said.  
She smiled at him and ruffed up his hair softly, making sure she doesn't put extra weight on his head, in fear of hurting his head even more than it already was.  
"Glad to hear you squirt, now you should rest for a little while. I will tell your Teachers about the accident so don't worry. I'll have one of your friends or Sakura bring you your work later alright? So just lay back and take a nap or something until school ends." She said she got up from the chair to leave, but she was stopped when Naruto grabbed her by the end of her shirt.  
She looked down at him in question. Naruto bit his lower lip cutely before looking up at her in the eye. "Thank you Tsunade-sama...You helped me a lot in different ways today. and I just want to say that I'm happy that you care for me enough to do something like this for me." He said.  
She smiled at him and nodded. "Anything for you Blondie. Come on Sakura, let's leave Him alone so he can rest up. I'll come by in a little to check up on you okay?" She asked.  
Naruto nodded.  
Sakura got up from the floor and walked over to Naruto. "Feel better soon Naruto, see you later." She said with a soft smile before she leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. He stared up at her in shock before he smiled at her. She smiled back brightly before she followed her mother out of the room, leaving Naruto alone in the room.  
Naruto sighed sadly and turned onto his side, facing away from the door. He closed his eyes and let out another small sigh before slowly drifted off into sleep.

And unknown to anyone There was a cloaked person sitting in a sitting, who was watching the scene in interest.  
The cloak person licked their dry lips before they smiled darkly showing off a pair of sharp long fangs.  
"I finally found you My sweet little Flower. This time I will not allow you to escape from me. If that Uchiha gets in my way again I will kill him this time and I don't care if you'll be heart broken either. You belong to me, I marked you as my property after all." The person said with a dark chuckled before they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**A/N: HOLY MONKEY NUTS WITH A SIDE DISH OF BANANAS I ACTUALLY WROTE A CHAPTER THAT WAS OVER 2,000 WORDS LONG! AHHH!  
Someone had asked me to make the chapters longer so I hope this is alright for your taste!  
Like I said in the beginning of this chapter the only reason why I wrote this was because I was in an all day team building thing at school so I didn't get any homework to do.  
I just ran around in the gym all day with other kids my age, what joy!  
Anyway sorry if there is any errors in here. I was kind of typing this in a rush so yeah...  
hope you like this chapter everybody! I will try to update more tonight. If I can't I will update sometime this weekend!  
**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews^^ I am really happy that you all are enjoying this story so far. Sorry for not updating yesterday I was having problems with the internet and I had writers block. I still do, but I don't want to break my promise about Updating on the weekends so here is chapter five of Dearly Beloved. This chapter may be shorter than the last one and possibly poorly written considering I'm still having trouble of coming up with some ideas.  
**

**Warnings -...Badly written. (In my opinion.)**

**_Dearly Beloved  
By YaoiSasuNaruFreak_**

_**~Chapter 5~**_

_**(Flashback)**_

_The room was dark and cold, The only light and heat that he had is the small fire going in the fireplace.  
Dull blue eyes stared blankly at the fire, watching each and every small flame dance in some graceful movement. The blue eyed boy was dressed in a beautiful white Kimono.  
The kimono itself was pure white, The sleeves were white as well except that it had orange patterns on it which oddly looked like tails. The same design was on the back of the kimono as well.  
Nine orange tails were spread out on the back of the fabric, the tails twisted and curled in different spots. The tails went all the way up the back, then it curled under the arms then around the rest of the fabric on the sleeves until it ended at the fabric of the hands.  
A bright red ribbon held the Kimono shut, it was tied tightly around the blond's waist._

_"I see you made yourself comfortable little Kitsune." A voice said from behind the blond._  
_Blue lifeless eyes tore away from the fire and glanced to their right, his head turned to the right so he could see the person behind him. He made no other moment._  
_The person behind him frowned and knelt behind the blond. "What's wrong Kitsune? Do you not feel happiness here with me?" He asked._  
_The blond stayed quiet for a few moments before answering._  
_"I do not feel Happiness. I do not feel at all." was his emotionless dead reply._  
_The man behind the Blond bit their lower lip in both worry and nervousness. When he had told the witch to bring the blond to him no matter what, he wasn't expecting this. The poor blond seemed lifeless. He looked dead, he sounded dead, hell he even felt dead. No movements, nor a heart beat came from the blond._  
_He's just an empty shell._  
_"What am I to you?" He asked softly in the blond's ear._  
_"You are nobody to me nor will you ever be. You simply are a person who wants attention." Was his reply._  
_The man growled out in rage and punched the Blond in the back of the head hard, causing the blond to fall forward._  
_"Wrong answer you little shit. You are mine and only mine. That stupid Uchiha took you away from me! I had you first and I'll be damned if the likes of him will take you away. your mine Kitsune do you hear me?__**MINE.**__" He hissed.  
The blond made no acknowledgement if he had heard the man or not. he simply just laid there as if he was a sack of Potatoes.  
The man growled and went over to the blond. He grabbed the blond roughly by his hair and pulled him up, so now they were only a few inches from each other.  
"Your really getting on my nerves now Boy. Now tell me that you love me and only me." He hissed.  
Naruto stared at the man blankly. "I will not say something stupid and meaningless like that if I do not mean it. And if you remember I said I do not feel like you." He said.  
The man frowned. "At least say my Name...Please Naruto...I know that you know me, so why won't you say my name..?" The man asked.  
"There is no need to say your name."  
The man growled and crashed his lips down onto the blond's in a harsh bruising kiss.  
Naruto made no movement to respond or to refuse the kiss so the man forced the Blond's mouth open with his tongue. But that was a huge mistake. The blond's eyes turned blood red and the whisker marks on his face darkened.  
He bit down on the man's tongue.  
Hard.  
The man cried out in both shock and in pain. He pulled away from Naruto with a rough tug and held his mouth with his hands. He glared at the blond who still had red eyes.  
"You stupid piece of shit! You should be grateful that I'm actually letting you live! I could have killed you already!" He growled back handing the blond across the face hard.  
The blond's head shot to the right. His cheek was bright red by the slap. his eyes were covered by his bangs and his lips were pulled back into a sneer. Naruto slowly raised up to his feet, his head was barely up to the man's chin.  
"You want me to love you, you want me to say your name. You want me to stay with you no matter what, but how can I when your always hitting me? Love isn't easy. the person you love may not always love you back. So you cannot force someone to love you. They must fall in love with you on their own." Naruto hissed darkly.  
The man stared at him blankly before he frowned. "It wouldn't matter, you would never love me." He said.  
"Your right I may never love you, but I will care for you. that Is all I can give to you at the moment." Naruto said softly.  
The man scoffed and turned away from the Blond. "whatever I don't need your Care." He said.  
The blond frowned and placed both his hands on his chest closing his eyes.  
"You may not care for what am I about to tell you, but promise me to listen anyway." He said softly.  
The man turned his head and looked at the blond over his shoulder. Waiting for the blond to continue.  
"Even though you will not care, I will always be your friend. I may never love you, but I will care deeply for you. You are my friend and I will care for you until the end." He said.  
The man stared at Naruto for a few moments before he turned his head back around and walked away without a word.  
Naruto's eyes slowly opened, they had a small shining sparkle in them.  
"Menma." He whispered with a small sad smile._

**(End of Flashback)**

The cloaked person smiled at the memory. "I will always love you Naruto, Even though you don't remember me, I promise that someday I will get your attention back and when I do. Nothing will get in my way of making you mine." The Raven haired whiskered man said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: See I told you that this is a short chapter. -_-|  
I know I know. I think I promised you all that I would Make Sasuke and Naruto Meet in this chapter, but please just go along with me okay? I'm feeling like shit at the moment because I just found out that one of my closest friends from another state was just shot late last night. I'm worried sick about her. she is like one of my only closes friends in the whole world and I'll probably die of depression if she dies in the hospital.  
So please be easy on me for right now okay? I'm in a very bad slightly depressed mood for the time being until I find out if she'll be alright or not. I hope she will be. she is like a older sister to me.**  
**I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter some what.**

**You all know who the cloak person is now, which is Menma, If you don't know who Menma is he looks exactly like Naruto, but he has Black hair instead of Blond.**

**I will try to update again either tomorrow, again today or sometime during the week. If I can't I'll wait until next weekend.**

**Like I said, I'm sorry for the short chapter. I'm in a bad mood.  
sorry for the long author notes.  
Thanks again for all the reviews I got.**

**Please review if you want more.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry for the Author notes. this is the second time that I had done this and I am sorry.  
I am just doing this to let you all know that I won't be updating this weekend.  
It's not because I don't want to, It's just that I am running low on sleep.  
I haven't slept that well almost all week due to my cat being in heat.  
I hope you all will forgive me about putting the update off until next weekend.**_  
_**I will try to update two chapters sometime either during the week or sometime during next week end.  
I am sorry please forgive me.**_

_**That is all that I wanted to say to you guys**_  
_**Have a nice day/night**_

_**-YaoiSasuNaruFreak**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone sorry for doing this again but this important.  
I am putting this up to tell you all that I am putting this story on hold for the time being.  
I have terrible writers block that I can't think of any ideas for right now. I am sorry.  
I tried to come up wit ideas for the sixth chapter but it didn't turn out as well as I hoped so I didn't post the chapter that I wrote because it made no sense at all. So I will be putting this story on hold for the time being.

For all who enjoyed this story I am sure that you will like my new story that I am going to post.  
I will not spoil anything so you'll just have to wait and see for yourself but I will tell you this.  
Naruto is older then Sasuke and he is going to be the seme in the story instead of Sasuke.  
A Seme Naruto and Uke Sasuke is still as sexy as A Uke Naruto and Seme Sasuke, their roles are just switched around.^^

As I said before I am sorry that I wasn't able to update this AGAIN But I have terrible writers block.  
If you guys could will you please either PM me some Ideas on the next chapter and how long it should be. Or you can leave it in a review.  
Also give me some more ideas for pairings! So far there is Only SasuNaru.

Please and thank you.  
Again I am sorry that I putting this on hold, but I promise I will update right when I gets some ideas for the next chapter!  
I hope you all will forgive me again.  
Thank for you time.  
I hope to hear form you all again very soon.

Lots of love

_**-YaoiSasuNaruFreak**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am here to tell you all who have read this story up to it's current chapter that I am going to be rewriting it. I don't like how it turned out so I am going to be redoing it to the very beginning. I have also reread the story and found a lot of errors in it so that is another reason why I'm going to be rewriting it.**_

**_The plot will be the same (Somewhat) But some of it is going to be different. Like instead of Naruto being taken away from Sasuke by a witch, Naruto will be killed when Sasuke is in his deep slumber, but 2,000 thousand years later Naruto is back as a reincarnation of his old self...yeah I know it's confusing but it will make more since when you read it._**

**_Also can you please give me some idea's for more pairings? I will do a vote on them so which ever pairing gets the most votes will be the pairing that happens._**

**_The rewritten version of this story will be called Vampire kisses so keep an eye out for it okay?_**

_**Here are the Pairings you can vote for.**_

**_1 : Shikamaru/Ino_**  
**_2 : Shikamaru/Temari_**  
**_3 : Neji/TenTen_**  
**_4 : Neji/Gaara_**  
**_5 : Itachi/Kyuubi_**  
**_6 : Itachi/Deidara_**  
**_7 : Kakashi/Obito (weird pairing I know but I rather like it :3 )_**

**_That's all I can think of for right now, but if you think of any leave it in a review okay?_**

**_~ YaoiSasuNaruFreak._**


End file.
